Good to be Bad (Tom Hiddleston Loki British Villain for Jag)
by Avalon Medieval
Summary: Ellie's family is threatened by the Mexican Drug Cartel & the only person who can save them is a European Crime Lord, Tom Hiddleston (Loki), and the price is a night beneath his body. Inspired by the Jaguar Commercial & Dallas. Romance - SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Tom Hiddleston's villainous character from Jaguar. Ellie is my creation inspired by the Dallas TNT series. She is the daughter of J.R and Sue Ellen Ewing. The main characters are Tom and Ellie, but John Ross and other Ewings appear in a few scenes.**

**WARNING: I wrote Tom's character as a crime lord inspired by the Jag commercial. Read the tags because I did not write him as a teddy bear. He is cocky, deadly, and dominating in this! Oh and he LOVES sex...**

**Author's note: I do not have a degree in journalism and I am dyslexic, so yes, you will find mistakes in my writing. I hope you still enjoy the read :)**

**Jag doesn't call my villain Loki or Tom, so I am naming him Tom in this story even though Loki was the villain! If it makes this story fit better, Loki came down from Asgard and became a British Crime Lord...**

"Let me help you with those." Ellie offered fondly, the spicy aroma of Texas style beef ribs and molasses pulled pork settling in her nostrils. There was nothing more scrumptious than marinated meat smoked tender for twelve hours over hickory.

Smiling, Carmen shook her head in a scolding manner. The same manner she had used on Ellie as a child when she tried to avoid social gatherings. "No, this is a BBQ. You should be enjoying yourself. It is my job to serve your guests."

Sighing with defeat, the young woman captured a strand of wind tossed hair and bound it behind her ear. "They are not really my guests. They are my family's business associates and the ones who are not are just here to kiss John Ross' behind."

"You remind me so much of your grandmother; God rest her dear sweet soul. She loved this ranch, but despised the oil business. Now off with you, child. I have BBQ to tend." The plump woman said with a thick Spanish accent.

Ellie kissed her family's cook of 25 years on the cheek and drug her feet to the lawn where the feast was taking place. Oil barons, business men, and stockholders littered the yard, most of them tipsy, laughing loud, and all of them beaming of fake smiles and dubious agendas.

Ellie scanned the crowd, studying the faces one by one, measuring them up until her gaze fell upon a tall handsome gentleman with broad shoulders donning an expensive suit. They were in the midst of Texas summer. Whoever he was, he wasn't from the south and had no idea how to dress for a BBQ. He was probably a northerner down from New York or Boston looking to invest in Texas' black gold.

Ellie snatched a glass of ice tea and headed to hide under a shady oak when her brother John Ross summoned her to join him. He was engaged in what seemed like a tense conversation with the out of place stranger. He glanced up as if he had planned on only acknowledging her presence with a quick nonchalant peek, but froze, his lips evolving into a handsome smile as their eyes locked in greeting.

"Tom, this is my darling baby sister, Ellie Ewing." Tom noticed John Ross introduced his sister with his fingers possessively wrapped around her upper arm. The little honey blonde did not seem to notice, obviously used to her brother's over-protectiveness.

Up close, Ellie read the man was probably in his early thirties, his hands soft and manicured. He had probably never earned a hard day's labor in his entire life.

"Baby? She doesn't look like a baby to me, but darling is a sentiment we both can agree on." He said flashing her a radiant smile revealing a roll of perfect straight pearly whites.

British accent. Ellie blushed. They were worse than southerners with their flirtatious gestures they did not really mean.

"Sister, this is Tom Hiddleston and he is from London. This is his first visit to our lovely state."

Well that is obvious. Ellie smiled gracefully, the way southern women were raised to do. She extended her hand, and sucked in a startled breath when the dashing Brit scooped it up and drew it to his lips planting a swift kiss. It was something like out of Downton Abbey. "It is a delight to make your acquaintance, Ellie."

"What brings you to Texas, Mr. Hiddleston?" She asked sweetly. Tom had no doubt the sweetest in her was genuine and not fake like most women mimicked when trying to appear charming.

"Tom. And business with your brother."

Ellie nodded accepting the vague explanation. No doubt another one of her brother's shady and probably illegal business deals.

John Ross added with a wink. The wink signifying how important this man was to him. "Tom is considering funding our arctic leases."

"I see." Ellie did not make it a point to keep up with the oil business, but she bore an idea how important the arctic leases were to Ewing Industries. She knew since the rig explosion and the accumulating lawsuits that their funds were dwindling thanks to that scum Cliff Barnes. "Well, I will leave you two to it."

Placing a stern hand to halt her abrupt departure, John Ross said, "Now you know we Ewings never mix business with pleasure. Today is Sunday and even God slept on the 7th day. Business will keep. I thought you could show Tom around the ranch while I greet my other guests."

"Yes, Ellie, I would very much like that. I am contemplating purchasing a spread myself."

Glaring at her brother's back as he strolled into the arms of a young bleach blonde with an exceeding full bosom, she asked, "In Texas?"

"Well, that depends on what I see here today."

Ellie felt Tom's reply reflected a double meaning by the naughty twinkle in his eyes and the rakish tone he utilized. She smiled, concealing the lurking feeling tugging at the back of her mind. He was a beautiful man, the living portrait of a distinguished British gentleman, but there was something else about him she could not quite put her finger on. It was almost as if he were predatory and maybe even dangerous.

"Would you like to see the stables?"

"Lead the way." He said trying hard to suppress a smile, amused with her Dixie accent.

Hesitantly, she cast her eyes to his chest, bit her lip and recommended, "Perhaps you are a bit overdressed for the horses."

Tom chuckled, peeling off his jacket. "Yes, your western sun is searing. It never gets this humid in London."

She watched as he smoothed the fabric of his elegant shirt. Ellie smirked. The shirt cost about $800. $800 could feed an entire village in Honduras for weeks. But that wasn't how people like Tom thought. That was the difference between them. The Ewing Family were among the wealthiest in Texas and Ellie did not own a shirt valued over $40.

Tom glanced up just in time to catch her mocking scrutiny, but had no idea the aim of it. She turned to lead him, walking gracefully, hips swaying, her flowing hair swinging against her moon-shaped butt. Tom eyed it all the way to the stable and by the end of the half a mile stroll his manhood was conscious and stirring.

"What breed are you contemplating?" Ellie asked crawling up on a wooden rail to sit.

Tom's gaze immediately fell to the woman's groin. "Breed?"

Trying to mask her discomfort, she crossed her legs now regretting wearing such short shorts. "Longhorn...Brangus...cattle breed!"

Now smiling smugly, he stood only inches from her clearly and shamelessly drinking the sight her curvaceous body. She would fit nicely beneath his body. He could mentally hear her saucy little cries as he thrust himself in and out of her. She would say his name with that alluring western draw as she dug her dainty fingers into his back flesh, and he would obey, fucking her deep and hard, unrelenting. "Oh, I apologize. My mind was elsewhere."

"I can see that!" She snapped with an icy tone.

He chuckled, placing his palm to her knee as if resting. "It is just this place; Texas. It is like another world. It is stunning and so are its beautiful sun-blushed residents. I admire how hospitable you southern women are." He said the last with a hint of seduction.

She knew exactly what he was implying. "We are not that hospitable!" She hissed.

Tom held her glare, reading her soul. She was pristine, but also tameless and reckless. She was like a little wildcat trapped in a diminutive body, her spirit strong and feral.

"You have a lovely name, Ellie. In Greek it means shining light, most beautiful woman. The name is befitting."

"I was named after my granny." Bouncing down, Ellie said "We should return." It was time to take this man back to the party. His mind was on anything but ranching.

Wearing a pompous smirk, he swiftly stepped to the side allowing her to pass.

Huffing with anger, she walked as fast as she could leading him back to the main house, enthusiastically eager to be rid of him. She knew his kind. He was the kind her granny had warned her to stay away from.

As the hours drifted late and the owls chanted their nightly serenade, the guests began to dwindle. Ellie had made it a point to steer clear of the darkly dashing British gent and found no trouble doing so as he had more than his share of alluring women going out of their way to capture his attention. He was something new and refreshing to them as they were to him. Finally, he bid John Ross and her cousin, Christopher, goodnight and glanced around as if seeking out someone misplaced. Ellie cowered, pretty sure that someone was her. Giving up, he called for his car.

Arms crossed, lips curled in scorn, Ellie watched as Tom drove away in a Jag.

A true nature lover, Ellie elected to enjoy the solitude long after the last guest had left. She reclined on the soft grass, back resting on the trunk of a weeping willow, gazing at the starlit pasture filled with the gleaming gold of fireflies. In the distance a coyote wept. All around her crickets summoned the rain. Wind murmured through the leafy branches. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and sighed soothingly, the scent of brewing rain filling her mouth.

Yawning, she decided it was time to call it a night. She had a long day of work on the ranch awaiting and had to be up at dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am not my father!"

Ellie jerked around hearing her brother's gut wrenching shout. She shook her head. He and her mother must be at it again. Every time John Ross played a new gal, Sue Ellen accused him of being a whoremongler like her departed father had been.

She slipped into the den to find her mother, brother, cousin, aunt, and uncle engaged in an intense dispute, their faces etched with fear. This was more than her brother's debaucherous behavior. Something bad had happened or was about to happen.

"Uncle Bobby, if you would have allowed me to frack South Fork we would not be in this danger!"

"Don't go blaming my father when it was you who made the crooked deal with the cartel in the first place!"

"Christopher, your cousin was tricked. He had no idea until it was too late. It isn't fair to blame him. And you, John Ross, you know my momma's wishes! No drilling on South Fork, and even if we did there still would not have been enough time to cash in the oil." Bobby scolded both the young men, his palms extended playing his usual role as the family's peacekeeper.

Sue Ellen reached for a bottle of brandy with shaky hands.

"No, momma!" John Ross snapped, slapping her hands away from the bottle as if disgusted. "Why must you fall apart every time there is a crisis?"

"Why must you drive me to drinking? As I said you are your father's son!"

"Stop it!" Ellie screeched revealing herself from the shadows.

All eyes turned to her. Blushing with shame, Sue Ellen rushed toward her daughter. "Ellie, it is ok. We were just discussing some business."

"No, everything is not ok! Are you drinking again, momma? And what is this about the drug cartel?"

Now it was Bobby's turn. "It is nothing, dear. Do not worry yourself. It is late. Go get some shut-eye."

"I am not a child anymore! Do not stand before me and look me in the eye and lie to my face! I want to know what is going on!"

"Go to your room, Ellie!" Sue Ellen scolded.

"Stop trying to shield me! I have a right to know!"

"She is right, Sue Ellen. This affects her. She deserves to know. Ellie, last year when your brother was framed for murder and all that trouble went down with the cartel, he was forced into a deal with them."

"And now they have threatened if they do not receive all the money invested that they will punish John Ross the cartel way." Christopher chimed in. Her cousin failed to add that when the cartel punished it was usually the victim's family who paid the price.

Ellie flinched. She knew the Mexican Cartel never threatened, they promised. Having lived her entire life near the border, she took to heart every horrific slaying they committed. And no one had the power to stand up to them, not the government, no one.

Her eyes revealing anxiety, John Ross stepped forward collecting her tiny hands.

"You know big brother is going to take care of his baby girl. Don't you worry. I swear I will find a way to handle this."

Shaking her head radiating the fear brewing within, "Not even daddy could have made such a vow and he was the most powerful man in Texas!"

Gripping her chin, John Ross continued. "Ellie, sweetheart, I wont allow them to hurt you, not any of you. I will go to them and surrender before I allow that."

"No, brother!" Despite their differences, Ellie loved her brother sincerely. That was the Ewing in her. The family could tear each other apart, but let an outsider try it and they attacked together like a pack of rabid wolves. There was nothing stronger than blood to a Ewing.

"No, John Ross. There has to be another way, and together we will find it." Christopher said placing his arms around both John Ross and Ellie. "We were so close. If not for that scoundrel Tom we would be celebrating tonight."

"Tom? The British gentleman? What does he have to do with this?" Ellie asked, her gut glowing warm. She had smelled trouble on him.

Smirking, Christopher replied, "Gentleman? If that is what you want to label him...He is a powerful European crime lord with an unlimited supply of undocumented money."

Ellie bit her lip. It was unusual for her family to invite such a beast inside their home, but this desperate occasion called for extreme measures.

"He was supposed to purchase the arctic leases thus funding us enough cash to pay off the Mexican Cartel." John Ross snarled, slamming his fist into the wall angry at himself for not being the wise businessman his father had been.

"Is there anyone else?" Ellie asked, her mind mentally whirling around ideas.

"He is the only one with cash in hand, but his mind is set and there is no changing it."

The rest of her family's words grew muffled. There were always ways to convince a businessman to change his mind. Her father had been the best damn con-artist in the free world. Some of him had to flow through her veins and it was time she found him. Tom had obviously been interested in her and perhaps she could use that to her advantage. Her momma always told her that while women think with their brains, men scammed with their cocks.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ellie discovered her sly Ewing skills and slipped around until she found the address of the property Tom had leased. By nightfall she stood outside the mansion wearing a simple sundress and cowgirl boots, fingers clenched by her sides as if mustering the courage to press the security button. She was willing to do anything for her brother even conspire with a crime lord.

"Who are you?" A burly guard asked with a raunchy grin after opening the gate. He had to look down at the short woman, she was petite and appeared to be college age.

"My name is Ellie Ewing and I am here to visit Mr. Hiddleston."

"He is not expecting you."

"No, but he will want to see me." She said, batting her sultry dark eyes. Wasn't this how they did it in the movies? She wasn't sure. She hadn't had much experience with men. Her father and brother had made sure of that.

"I bet he does…" The man said with a perverse tone, stepping aside to allow her access.

She had not known real fear until she strolled inside. Armed men lined the front of the house. Vicious looking dogs strolled the yard. Cameras and motion sensors hung on every tree. It was like something out of a mobster movie. She swallowed hard. Just what had she gotten herself into?

A muscular man with a crew cut opened the door, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I need to speak with Mr. Hiddleston, please."

"He already has a bitch for tonight."

The guard from the gate came up behind her. "Come on Borius, let her in. She is not one of those."

"What is your name?" He asked rolling his eyes. Every woman was one of those when it came to Tom.

"Ellie Ewing."

"Wait here." He ordered.

Ellie could hear his deep voice over the music from within "Sir, there is an Ellie Ewing here to see you" but could not hear Tom's reply. A few seconds later, the man returned and opened the door for her.

Upon entering Ellie had to pause. The smell of cigarette smoke mixed with something else that was probably weed overcome her delicate senses. Covering her mouth with her hands, she wheezed.

"Come on!" The bodyguard growled, urging her to move on.

He led her to a regally decorated room with dimmed red lights like something out of a porn flick. Ex-soldier-looking bodyguards sat in small groups drinking and laughing rowdy as strippers danced about them. Some men played pool in the corner. Tom reclined on a chaise, a golden rim wine glass in his right hand, a busty topless dancer squatting at his feet, straddling a beer bottle, hips rolling in a lewd dance.

"What a surprise, Ellie Ewing." He gloated, his voice reflecting his alcohol content.

Ellie opened her mouth to reply, but froze when her eyes landed on a naked woman bent on all fours gobbling a man's cock in the back of the room. Casting her eyes down quickly, her cheeks scarlet, she muttered. "I did not know you were entertaining. I will come back."

His men cocked their heads with surprise when Tom leaped to his feet and extended his hand. "I have time for you, Ellie. Lets go someplace more to your taste."

She appeared reluctant to follow him, like a cornered fawn and he the hungry predator. She could smell the alcohol reeking from him. His eyes were glossy. She knew she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her family thought she was at the movie theater. If something happened to her, no one would know where to look for her.

"You have been drinking. This can wait until you are sober." She reasoned. She wanted to flee, to run like hell.

"Sweetheart, the British are always drinking, but never intoxicated."

Flashing her a charming smile, he took her by the arm and led her away from the racy atmosphere to a cozy room with an antique desk and a huge bed roasting in front of an artificial fire born of electric logs that did not cast off heat.

He poured her a glass of sherry, but she rejected it. "No thanks. I am not much of a drinker. I come here on business."

The tall man smirked and downed the drink. Wearing an amused expression, he propped his back against the wall, hands in his pockets, and said. "Enlighten me."

"You had a deal with my brother and you broke it." She stated, trying to control her quivering voice. Now was not the time to reveal fear. Men like Tom got off on a woman's fright.

"I never signed a contract."

She perched her hands on her curvy hips and shot back, "Not in writing, but verbally and down here that means something."

"Cultural differences. John Ross pitched a good deal, but after careful consideration I decided it was not enough and elected to decline his offer."

Ellie tossed a folder on his desk that she had been clutching. "Well, I am here to make you a better offer. Double interest and payment in full within the year instead of five." Please God, she mentally prayed, let him take the bait.

Tom laughed sarcastically, lacking the inclination to even glance at the papers. "You do not have the authority to represent Ewing Industries and even if you did, you lack the literacy to administer it."

"You do not know anything about me!" She snapped back, her fear evolving into anger.

"I know your father, J.R Ewing, was a conniving wealthy scoundrel with friends in high places and scum eating from his pockets. I know your mother was a drunk driven by her cheating husband. And I know your brother is following in his father's footsteps, I mean daddy's, isn't that how you say it down here, daddy's footsteps. Oh and your cousin Christopher and Uncle Bobby are the only Ewing men with souls."

"I said you do not know anything about me. I did not mention my family."

"You, the youngest member of the Ewing family. Hmm, let me see. You were home-schooled and neglected to attend college to work cattle. You grew up sheltered from your family's true demeanor and shady dealings, and oh yes, you were spoiled rotten by everyone blessed to be in your presence, except unlike your brother, power and money doesn't mean anything to you."

She glanced away. Everything was falling to pieces. This brute had no intention of dealing with her family. He was making a fool of her.

"Would you like me to be more intimate?"

She cocked her eyebrows as he continued. "You sit home Saturday nights and attend church every Sunday because your father, and now your brother since your father's death, would kill any man who tried to date you. You are as naive as you are unfucked."

Flabbergasted, spouting off childishly and without thinking. "That is because we southern genteel ladies wait until marriage before giving ourselves! We have morals and self-respect, something you know nothing about!" How dare he ridicule her for being a modest woman and how in the hell did he learn all of this?

Now he chuckled mockingly. "Tell that to those southern wenches on their knees gobbling my men's dicks."

"I said ladies! Those women are whores just like the majority of your women back home."

"Yes, well England has their share of slappers, but don't categorize all of them. Now let's get back to business. You have come here to trick me into funding the arctic leases."

"Not trick! Convince." She stomped her foot like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Well the by all means convince me Ellie to change my mind. Business works like this; we have to make an exchange. You have to grant me something I desire for something you want. A mutual compromise."

"I am not an imbecile! I know how these dealings work! And I did offer you something in exchange! I promised that we would pay the debt with double interest within the year."

"Your brother offered triple interest, darling, and when I refused he offered quadruple."

"Quadruple?" She pouted. She had been overconfident. She had no idea what she was doing. Her father would be so ashamed of her if he were alive right now. No one ever declined J.R Ewing.

Smiling as if initiating a wicked game, he said. "Your brother failed where you have a chance at succeeding. You have something I want that he doesn't."

"What is that?" She asked innocently. What more did this man want? Her soul?

Now he laughed. Damn, she was so naive it was attractive. "Think about it. What do you have that John Ross does not?"

"Surely you do not mean…" Her voice trailed off, dropping her jaw in disbelief.

"That is exactly what I mean." He was enjoying this. She looked so beautifully distraught. He laughed on the inside. She had come here to manipulate him, but would leave manipulated. The little vixen had ignored him at the BBQ, rebuffed his advances, and now that she wanted something, she thought he would fall to his knees just like everyone in her sheltered little life had probably done.

Mortification filled her wide eyes, her voice a screech. "You jest?" Unintentionally she started shaking her head.

"No, I never joke about sex." Cocksure of himself.

Tom grinned watching her visibly shake. He had probably just rendered her the shock of her life. "Your brother said he doesn't mix business with pleasure. I do."

"You are out of your mind!"

"What is the big deal? It is just a simple fuck. It is not as if I am asking for your hand in marriage."

"But why? Why would you think of such a thing?"

"Because I want you." He said flatly, honestly. He did want her. He had wanted to sample her since he first laid eyes on her at the BBQ. The memory of her short shorts and how she strutted that little firm ass in front of him shot a thrill out the head of his cock.

"You do not want me! You want to abase me, humiliate me for scorning you at the ranch!"

She was a smart girl. She was partially right. Inside he was seething that she had rejected him, but that was not the only reason he desired her. She was compelling, intoxicating, something rare and different. He snickered perversely. "I want to feel you writhe beneath my body. Do this and I will give you what you want. I will hand you the cash in hand tonight."

"You want me to whore for you?" She asked again hoping all of this was really some crude British humor.

"Look at it from a business perspective."

"You are sick! Disgusting!"

"And you hold your brother's life in your hand." He snared her in. He knew all about the Ewings and the Mexican Drug Cartel. In the crime world, everyone knew everyone's dirty little secrets.

The words choked in the throat. She paused, glaring at him. "How do you know about that?"

"Do you not even know who I am?" Surely her family had warned of him. No one could be this gullible.

"I don't make it a habit of keeping tabs on crime lords!"

He was finished debating with her. He had never had to try so hard to convince a woman to spread her legs. "I do not have all night. Do you want the money or not?"

She glanced away, wanting to scream go to hell at him, but she knew the consequence of what her reckless actions would bring. The drug cartel would murder her brother. Reality setting in, she lifted her head and replied in a strong voice. "Yes, please."

"Then be a big girl and take off your clothes."

Her eyes spouting venom, she bent and cast off her boots, flinging them into the wall. Closing her eyes, she jerked her dress over her head and dropped it to the floor. This was a business deal, not pleasure and she sure didn't have to like it.

"Everything." He muttered, his eyes scrolling up and down her flawless flesh. He purred admiring how dark her skin was.

She inhaled a deep breath as if mustering courage and begun to unfasten her bra. Tom's eyes gleamed as he watched her. He ran his tongue over his beautiful lips, wetting them sensually, eagerly anticipating what was to come. She glanced up, her eyes settling on the swelling bulge of his groin. She sucked in a breath, panic wavering through her. She was really about to gift her virginity to this heartless bastard. She could not think about that now. She forced her mind to go blank enabling to get through this. She could mourn tomorrow.

Bashfully, her plump lips in a pout, she dropped her bra, breast spilling forth. Unable to look at him, unable to breathe, she peeled her thong down only to have him collect it from her hand.

"A souvenir." He said huskily and when she refused to lift her head to meet his gaze, he gently grasped her chin and forced her to peer at him. "Now sit up on the desk."

Cheeks flaming, shame-washed, she hopped up on the desk using her lengthy hair to conceal her breast and trying to curve her legs to hide her privates.

"That is not going to work. Spread your legs."

For a second she captured his cocky gaze, her eyes flaunting insolence. She felt like slapping the smug smile off his face. Her love for her family claiming her pride, she slowly parted her knees. At least he was a stunning man and did not repulse her.

"I've always heard southern women were good at obeying men." He patronized, feathering his fingers up her thigh, pleased to find her hairless. He had not expected a virgin to wax.

Breathing heavy, her tiny voice faint, she asked, "Why are doing this to me when you have all those big breasted girls downstairs who are so desperate to be with you?"

Tom suddenly stopped, his tone changing from dominating to tenderness. What the hell was wrong with this woman? Did she really not know how intoxicating she was? "Ellie, your breast are perfect. You are perfect. Those women down there do nothing for me."

Ellie shook her head. She was not blind. She knew what she looked like compared to those vivacious women.

He tenderly caressed her breast, encircling his thumb around her nipple to harden it. "I like small-boned women and petite firm breast. I don't like to suck on globs of mushy fat. This is what I like" he said now tantalizing her nipple vigorously "you are what I desire." "and this" he said now drawing up her thigh, blushing her cunt. "This tight little pussy is what I want."

Radiating with bashful modest, she lowered her gaze, nervous but also flattered.

"What?" He asked inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled of vanilla, a befitting flavor for such a woman.

"Men don't talk like down here in front of ladies."

"Like what?"

"They don't use vulgar terms like the P word!"

"Oh baby, there is nothing vulgar about pussy, especially a pussy this fucking little."

"You do not know for sure." Her voice meek. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest wall and knew that he could feel it too. She was terrified and he was cool like he had done this a hundred times before. He probably had.

Now he chuckled softly. "I knew the moment I gazed into your eyes. Remember how I looked at you? It was clear as the sun beaming its bright rays into my eyes that your body was unused, untouched, but oh so ripe."

"How did you know?"

"Innocence shimmered in your pretty eyes. Your body boasted of untouched, pristine beauty. It is like an invisible halo hovering above your head. Virginal women are a rare delicacy, especially virgins as exquisite as you. You are worth every cent of the arctic lease and then some."

She sucked in her bottom lip, the simple gesture bewitching him beyond control. The time for talking was over. No longer able to resist, he captured Ellie by the back of her jaw turning her to accept his mouth. Devouring her mouth, ravishing her tongue, he parted her folds, inserting his finger gently, finding her warm and velvety.

"Taut and tight just like I knew you be." He cooed, breaking the kiss, thrusting his finger in and out of her.

"Because I was waiting for marriage." She whispered against his silky lips, inhaling a mixture of soap and alcohol.

"No because of your possessive brother. I have heard the rumors. He threatens any man who looks at you. None brave enough to face him, until now." His thrusting suddenly grew aggressive causing her to wince. "I do not fear your backwoods brother." He snarled echoing possessiveness, gritting his teeth as if she were a spoil of war.

"Do not talk like that about my brother! You have no right."

Snickering at her quick defense of her brother, Tom forced in a second finger, trying to widen her narrow passage. She was smaller than he had imagined and the last thing he wanted was to rip her.

She squirmed against the aching invasion causing him to trail up to her clit, manipulating her to grow wet and slippery. "I will talk how I please and I will take what I want and right now, I want you." It was time she learned first hand what kind of a man he was.

Dropping his pants, he withdrew his engorged cock. She turned her head, afraid to look down. He grinned, amused by her timid behavior. Stroking, he pressed it to her entrance, saturating the head with her moisture.

Placing her hands against his chest, she whimpered softly, "You have to wear protection."

"No, not with you. I haven't had a virgin in 15 years and I want to enjoy it raw." He growled pressing deeper, his thriving dick warming her intimate flesh.

"I don't want to get sick."

"I do not have any disease. I always use condoms." He ensured her, wedging the board head of his shaft into her clenched threshold.

She yelped, unintentionally squirming away. No longer worried about an STD, her focus on the enormous cock assaulting her.

"Do not run from me!" He snarled, capturing her hips and forcing himself another inch, meeting her virginal sheath. "I told you I take what I want." Gripping her waist, he reared his hips back and thrust hard to tear through her maidenhead, but not all the length to her core.

Again she shrieked and tried to writhe away.

Placid, he gripped her chin. "Do you want to go through with this, Ellie? Do you want those leases?"

"Yes!" She spat back.

A bit rougher than he had meant to, engulfing passion consuming him, he lifted her from the desk and tossed her on the bed ignoring the smeared blood on his cock. Jacking her legs apart, he straddled her and spat on his shaft.

She peered up at him with pleading eyes causing his demeanor to soften. "Don't hurt me."

Fuck, his mind shouted, she was beautiful and so damn innocent. "It can't be helped, baby. You are just going to have to take it." He warned, thrusting half his length inside her womb, her muscles clamping down on him like a vise.

Whimpering, she thrashed her head, panting. He was going to split her wide open.

"Ellie, relax your muscles and breathe slowly. You are making this worse." He said through gritted teeth reminding himself that one needed to utilize patience with a virginal woman. He did not want to wound her to the point she made him stop. He knew he was exceedingly large, women always make it a point to tell him. And whores liked it, but it terrified women like the one beneath him.

She whined, closing her eyes, trying to bear the pain. This was a normal part of adulthood. Women all over the world endured this, so could she. But damn, why did he have to be so big?

"Thats it, sweetheart." He encouraged her, coaxing his rock hard cock deeper. With one hand he firmly held her hips, while twisting her nipple with the other.

Her intimate muscles fought him, strangling his meat, seducing him to succumb to carnal derangement. He forced himself to control his breathing, fighting the urge to plunge deep into her belly and fuck her without restraint. Every fiber in his body raged to follow his instincts. He had not desired a woman this intensely in years. He watched her abdomen rippling revealing her inner agony, her breast rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing. Her intimate muscles regurgitating him. No longer able to resist, he forcefully drove his pelvis into her, the tip of his shaft impaling her cervix.

She cried out, unintentionally, her body's natural reaction, shoving her fists against his sinewy chest, clenching her legs.

He remained tranquil inside her core, pinning her wrists above her head, forcing her tunnel to extend to accept the full length of his cock. Slowly, he grinded as deep as he could penetrate into her, mushing her cervix, her intimate muscles fighting, strangling his cock to the point of pain.

"Keep your legs spread. Arch your hips." When she complied, he began thrusting slow and gentle at first.

Watching her twist her head and bury it sideways into a pillow to smother her sobs, he said "You could enjoy this if you would. You feel as you want to feel, Ellie."

Keeping her face hidden, she bit down on her lip to keep from whining.

He reach down and tantalized her sweet little button, thrusting a little more vigorous than before. "I bet you never dreamed that your first time would be with a big British cock. I am going to fuck you, Ellie, harder than I have ever fucked any woman."

She flung her eyes open. "I am not playing your lewd game. Just fuck me and be threw with it!"

"As you wish." He gave up trying to coax her into mutual ecstasy. Abandoning her clit, he withdrew to her rim and plunged his searing cock back inside her, deep and filling, widening her channel to its niche. Her muscles still fought him, but were losing the battle. He had told her he was going to fuck her harder than any woman, but that had been a sentiment meant to invoke her passion. While he was thrusting pretty hard, there was no way he was going to fuck the way he craved to fuck her. She could not endure it, at least not tonight anyways.

Eyes closed, hips arched, her tits slapping her chest to the beat of his wrath, she could feel his organ hot and piercing, burning against the walls of her intimate tunnel. Sweat drizzled off of him spattering on to her flesh. She could hear his breathing heavy and rhythmic and now and then a moan, but embarrassment contained her from peeking.

"Fuck, Ellie! God, baby, you feel so fucking good!"

She cringed, guts glowing warm. It hurt like hell but the desire in his voice kept her wet, her body betraying her mind.

"Come on, baby, open your eyes and look at me while I fuck you."

She couldn't do it. This was wrong.

With one hand still entrapping her wrists, he used the other to seize and grip her throat. "Look at me."

Obeying, she slowly opened her eyes half lidded. He peered down at her, his eyes fathomless, lips curled with pleasure. He slowed to a sensual erotic pace, moaning out "Mmm" as if he had just tasted something delicious. His sleek cheekbones twitched as he said it. It was an odd thing to think about at a time like this, but Ellie had never seen cheekbones as alluring as Tom's.

He drew his body erect, grinded himself deep-rooted into her, his pelvis bone marring into her flesh and started fingering her clit knowing this was the only way a virgin would climax their first go around.

The lacerating sensation died, replaced with a swelling blissful need. She tried vehemently to conceal the carnality boiling in the pit of belly. No use, a faint moan oozed from her lips. Catching herself, mortified, she buried her face again. She could hear him chuckle. "You can't escape." He joked, rubbing her faster.

"You are growing wetter, Ellie, I can feel you sloshing against my dick. Listen and you can hear yourself." He drew his hips back so that the tip of his cock was the only part of him left inside and thrust in and out, his eyes feasting on the sight of her rosy pussy lips swallowing his size. The wallowing chime of their bodies branding was the only sound in the room. "That is you, Ellie, that is all you."

No longer resisting the urge to shield her emotions, she let loose a sob of ecstasy. Rocking her hips she met his thrust, sinking deeper on to him with each stride.

"Tom!" She had not meant to say his name.

"That is it, baby, come on."

She took him to the hilt, grinding against him, feeling him pulsate just below her navel. There was no more pain, no shame, only primitive passion. Her body finally began to shiver, ass clenching, now wailing as she released the pent-up lust.

Tom moaned feeling her cunt constrict, showering his dick with a warm gush of fluid. She whined loudly, convulsing, her pretty mouth distorted. "You are a hot little fuck" he said enjoying every second of her rapture.

Her frenzy slowly diminished, leaving her body twitching with Tom's body boiling to spill. He captured her lips with his, dominating and demanding. Groping her breast, his touch sensual, yet savage and stern. He growled as he reared his hips back and slammed back into her, rekindling the pain from before. She yelped out, his mind delirious and deaf to her suffering.

Fingers digging into the sheets, legs spread as wide as she could get them, Ellie struggled to breathe, the pounding of his body against her knocking the air from her lungs. She would bear his bruising for days to come. "Tom!"

He heard her beneath him faintly, summoning him from a feral realm of ecstasy. "Take it, Ellie. Just for a few minutes." He grunted between pants. Consumed, he crushed her tiny body to his chest, sweaty and musty, desperately needing to drive the fierce passion into her womb. Mercilessly, he relentlessly slammed into her, working every muscle in his lean body. "Ellie!" His lustful sobs now matching the strength of her agonized ones. Three more deep-rooted impalements later, his body jerked releasing an explosive force of sizzling nectar into her core.

Arching, breast thrust forward, Ellie's body naturally replied by clenching, drinking his flowing cream.

"God, Ellie…" He muttered breathlessly, now slowly pumping himself into her to expel every ounce of his essence. When soothed, he grew tranquil but remained inside her and bent to kiss her softly, but this time she did not open her mouth, instead she pulled away breaking the euphoric trance.

Ego hurt, he withdrew and collapsed by her side. "Ellie, baby." He cooed, running his hands across her drenched abdomen to insert his finger inside her. Fingering her, he played with the mixtures of body juices. He was not finished with her yet.

Ellie snatched his arm and removed him. She sat up turning her back to him and clutching her belly, her insides felt like a bulldozer had excavated her leaving her raw and throbbing. First this man blackmailed her into having sex with him and then treated her like a little rag doll. She was seething, but more so at herself for the salacious way she behaved with him.

"I thought British men were gentlemen, tender."

So this was how she wanted it to be. Chuckling, he replied with cockiness blanketing his voice. "We are with women who mean something to us. Not with whores. And besides I was nowhere near rough with you. Would you like me to show you rough sex?"

She sucked in a startled breath, her voice reflecting the wound he had just inflicted. "I am not a whore!"

"Did you just not sell your virginity to me?"

Recklessly, she raised her hand and tried to slap the cocky look off his face. He captured her wrist and forced it to her side. No one since his childhood had dared to strike him. This little ignorant beauty really had no idea who she had just allowed between her legs. "Do not bite the hand that feeds you."

"Fuck you! Give me your signature!"

Cackling with pompous laughter, amused that her anger had conjured such words. "Such a filthy word for a genteel lady...I am surprised you even know what that term means." Ridiculing her.

He stood up, shamelessly, not trying to shield his nakedness, not even bothering to clean himself. He grabbed a pen and signed the papers she had brought with her.

She glanced down at the blood on his clean sheets cringing. She quickly spotted a box of Kleenex and snatched them to clean herself while his back was turned to her.

"My lady, this concludes our deal. It has been a pleasure." He said extending the papers in her direction.

While signing, she had dressed. Boots in hand, she wrenched the papers from him and marched away, trying to shield the limp in her walk as she left.

"What no kiss goodbye?" He taunted after her. Her reply was the slamming of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the pain her weary muscles suffered, Ellie bounced across the parking lot of Ewing Industries gleefully like a delightful child. She had just deposited the signed arctic leases into the company's safe and was on her way to tell the good news to her family.

"They are going to be so shocked...so blissful!" She said verbally to herself as the parking lot was empty at midnight. Clasping her hands together, she twirled a circle in celebration.

Before unlocking the door to her Hummer, she glanced up at the night sky drowned in stars and sighed. The city slept under a haze of the golden waning moon. This was the only time she could tolerate the city. She preferred the tranquility of the country. But tonight she could be anywhere in the world and be happy. She had just saved her brother's life.

A sudden gust of eery emotions swept over her. She glanced around to make sure she was alone. Haunted with a chill of unearthly foreboding, she fumbled with her keys, hands trembling from instinctive panic.

CLICK, her key turned. Almost there. Opening the Hummer door, relief flowing until a black veil clamped down over her. She tried to scream, but the black plastic over her face engulfed her mouth and nostrils suffocating her. Brutal hands seized her flaying arms and legs, and tossed her into the back of a truck.

Squirming, kicking, doing everything she could do to be free did not help, still her kidnappers tied her arms behind her back. Every time she raised her body something hard and stiff like that of a broom handle slammed down upon her back and head. After two hours of smothering in the bag and being hit, she fainted.

When she woke, she had no idea how much time had passed. She knew it was day time as she could feel the sunbeams warming her flesh. She pretended to be asleep, ears straining to see if she could make out who her abductors were. After about an hour of only racing cars and the occasional horn, she finally heard a man's voice but could not make out his words.

The truck slowed to a stop and within seconds the men jerked her up and drug her into a Spanish style compound. They took off the bag and threw her to her knees at the feet of a short Mexican man dressed in a white suit. Gold chains and rings illuminated the saintly white of his apparel.

Ellie peers up to find the stranger's cold eyes stalking her. They are phantomish, unblinking, large and black like a raven's. Meeting his atrocious expression, she asked "Where am I?"

He grinned revealing several gold teeth before kicking her in the chest. She screamed out on impact.

"Callate, puta! You only speak when spoken to."

She closed her eyes fighting to still her pounding heart. He did not have to answer her question. She knew who these monsters were. They were the Mexican Drug Cartel and the price for John Ross' mistake was her. All hope died. She was probably across the border and once in the hands of the cartel in Mexico, there was no escape.

She remained on the floor silent as a seer, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. It was obvious she was trying hard to contain them. She would not give these bastards the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

The man squatted and seductively ran his fingertips caressing her chin. She did not know what was stronger, the man's overbearing cologne or the stretch of his corona-coated breath. "Do not weep, señorita, me and the boys are going to have some fun with you tonight." Dropping his hand, he fondled her breast harshly.

She reared back as if the man bore the plague and hissed venomously, "You better kill me first, you filthy pendejo!" She knew Spanish. No one lived their whole life in Texas and not knew Spanish.

The drug lord's smile melted in a sinister sneer as he backhanded her so hard that the force lifted her body up and smacked her back down.

In a daze, head spinning, she lay in the floor unable to move. Waves of nausea flooded her. Blood pounded in her ears. Her mind reeled. They were going to rape and then murder her. Probably beheading. That was their popular method. But still she refused to cry.

She briefly considered informing them that her family now has the funds to settle their deal, thanks to her intimate trade with Tom, but she resisted the urge knowing it was too late for her.

"First we are going to teach you a lesson, puta."

Panic gripped her heart. She raised her head, blood draining from her torn lip, malevolently glaring at the short Mexican. He stood over her leering sadistically. Another Latino man drew to his side. He was a grizzled warrior with avaricious eyes hungrily raping her. He whispered something to the lord and the lord replied with a single stride of his head.

With bloodthirsty malice, the burly beast fell upon Ellie grunting like a savage, pounding her brutally with fists of steel. Lamenting, she curled into a fetal position using her bound arms to shield her head as best as she could, silently praying that he would accidentally kill her before they gang raped her.

The beating did not last long before a man shouted something in what seemed to be in Portuguese. Instantly the cartel armed themselves and cleared the room. All but one who wrenched Ellie's wrecked body from the floor and tossed her into a chair.

"Franco, a source informed me that you abducted a young woman last night." Tom said over the clanking sound of Russians loading the stolen shipment of American military weapons.

The short Mexican drug lord glanced up suspiciously. Tom had never inquired about such matters before. As long as he received tribute, he seemed not to care what the cartel done. "It never fails to amaze me how rapidly you hear things. The girl's family has not even been contacted. She has nothing to do with our business with you."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. And I am making her my business. Now where is the woman?" He commanded ascending supremacy over the arrogant drug lord.

"Through those doors." Franco pointed. "And you are just in time for the entertainment."

"You know I do not get off on rape nor do I condone the murder of women, but what you do is your business." Tom said following the shorter man toward the door. Before entering he shot a deliberate look to his guards, a mixture of Russians and Brits, as they lined the walls, armed, facing the Mexican cartel who were also armed and wearing weary faces.

Upon entering Tom spotted Ellie, wrists bound, hair clinging to her face, slumped in a chair in the corner of the room. She had been beaten. A blind rage like a fire swept over him. He contained it being a master of controlling his emotions. He did not get to where he was today by behaving rash and reckless.

"Most white women cry and beg, but this bitch fought like a little hellcat. We are allowing her to recuperate, so that she has the strength to fight some more tonight."

Tom sneered at the Mexican, the desire for blood-lust pounding in his veins. "Yes, well even felines can be tamed."

Ellie's heart slammed into her chest. Without glancing up she knew who the British voice belong to. Bile rose in the back of her throat, anguish flourished in the pit of her stomach. Tom was behind all of this.

Franco sniggered, rubbing his cock with eager anticipation. "It will be a pleasure."

"Fetch me a drink. I want a better glimpse of her while she still wears her head."

Franco turned to pour a shot of liquor as Tom strolled nonchalantly toward the bound woman, hands in his pockets.

Her head sagged lacking the strength to hold it up. She looked so helpless and defeated. His gut knotted, twisting violently around his intestines. Anger warmed his veins. He balled his fists, clenching so hard that his fingertips turned white. He inhaled a deep breath, forcing himself to think straight.

Tom couched down to Ellie's little bound body, his eyes falling on her wounded wrists from being tied too tightly. Searching through the veils of tangled hair until he found her swollen, tear stricken eyes, he pushed a strand behind her ear lowing his gaze to her ripped dress noting the fresh bruises branding her silky flesh. His face fell abruptly into stern lines. His hand supporting her chin, he tenderly caressed the dried blood from her chin that had seeped from her torn lip. "Did they hurt you?" He whispered.

She jerked as if she had just woken from a nightmare, eyes wide, lips trembling as she murmured faintly. "Not yet." She knew what he meant without him having to say it. It was obviously she had been beaten, but Tom was not inquiring about physical abuse.

"Did you come to watch?" She hissed, tears blooming within her anguished eyes. She had not cried until now. A sinking feeling invaded her stomach. He had been inside of her. He knew her intimately. The thought that he could have her murdered and gang raped after their intimacy was more than she could bear. Desperation flowed through her like an icy wave.

"No, Ellie. I have come to take you home."

Tom turned and stood in front of Ellie, using his body as a body shield, facing the Mexican as he approached drink in hand.

Anger lanced his chest, the pain suffocating. He opened and closed his fists, glaring at Franco. "If you were as smart, as powerful as I then you would know that there is a possibility that this woman carries my unborn child."

"I..I had no idea that you even knew her...I.." Franco held out the palms of his hands taking a step back. The perverse grin from before depleted.

The sound of machine guns and tormented cries hailed from outside the doorway. Tom smiled, a fierce hatred filled his piercing eyes.

"Take her...please…You can have her!"

Tom's men burst in. He shakes his head at them non-verbally signifying that Franco was his.

Franco looks like a cornered fawn. There is nowhere in this world to run from Tom Hiddleston.

Tom reaches into his pocket slowly as if he doesn't have a care in the world, withdraws a pistol, and shoots Franco in his bulging gut, dropping him like a broken branch.

He strolls over to blood drooling man and glares down into his pleading reflection. "Now tell me who shall I send your head to? Your mother? Wife?"

Standing over him, eyes cold as river-washed stones, he fires a second round. This time into his heartless heart.

Ellie had slung her head down during the fight, not able to look death in the face.

"You are safe now, baby." Tom assured her as he untied her wrists.

Eyes glued to his face, she thanks him, rubbing her injured wrists. He helps her stand, her painful groan slicing into his heart.

"Put you arms around me."

Beaming of trust, she wrapped her arms around his neck like a little girl would her father. Tom was her hero. A real life hero. He lifts her as if she were light as an angel's wing.

"Keep your eyes closed." Tom said knowing the gruesome sight on the other side of the wall would wound her mentally. She was too pure to gaze upon such horror; a horror that did not faze him in the least.

Eyes closed, head to his chest, Ellie could smell the acrid odor of urine and splattered intestines nauseating her empty stomach as Tom ferried her through the death littered room. The only sound was a faint ripple of leaking blood.

Once inside the backseat of the car, she finally opened her eyes. Tom pressed her to the seat and wrapped his arms around her protectively, concern evident in his reflection.

"You killed that man like it was nothing."

"He was nothing."

"You do not fear the cartel will retaliate?"

"Ellie, you really do not know me. That is like asking a king if he fears a peasant. You have nothing to worry about. No one will ever dare seek to harm you or your family again. You are under my protection."

She slanted her face so that their eyes locked. "You hold that much power?"

"I do."

Biting her lip, she casts her eyes to his hands. She collects one and spreads his fingers, entwining hers within his. "Are your soft hands stained with much blood?"

Expanding his long fingers wide, he replied. "They are drenched, soaking red. But know this, not a drop was drawn from the innocent. I am not like the drug cartel."

She places his palm to his heart and says, "You have a good heart, Tom. I can feel its potency. There are not words to express how thankful I am to you."

"None are needed, Ellie." He cooed, kissing her on the forehead, drawing her head to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

The cartel had transported Ellie to Mexico. She had told Tom that she was too weary to fly home to Dallas after her rescue and asked if they could rest the night. They had driven to a luxury Hacienda where Tom now sits beside her.

"Shall I send for a physician?" He asked after hanging up the phone where he had ordered one of his guards to go into the city for Ellie a new dress.

"There is no need for a doctor or a counselor. What's done is done. I took a licking, and tomorrow I will keep on ticking."

He chuckled, amused by her resilience. "You are stronger than you look."

"Looks ain't got nothing to do with it. It is what's inside that counts. I am a Generational Texan. The blood of my ancestors flows through me. They hacked their life out of this feral frontier, burying their husbands, and birthing babies along the way."

"You astonish me, Ellie. Few do."

After a warm bubble bath and a soothing sponging by Tom, Ellie reclined on the bed dressed in only a silky robe. She stared up at the glass ceiling admiring the midnight sky dusted in stars. Tom had not left her side the entire night and now sat beside her offering her a glass of alcohol. She accepted the strong brew and watched as he poured a small package of powder into it.

"It will relax you." He said meeting her inquisitive eyes.

"I do not indulge in drug use."

He laughed now, low and sensual. "Neither do I. It is a sedative to ease your pain and to help you sleep."

She downed the drink and with a naughty smile, she purred, "Then I need to do this before it kicks in." She untied the robe and allowed it to slither down, the witchery of the moonlight spilling upon freshly lotioned flesh. "I have thanked you, but not in the way that I want to."

Rosy pink nipples, erect, taut with an aching desire, glared at him. Reaching to caress her breast, he asked, "Your body? You are in pain."

"Then be gentle with me." She cooed, her eyes catching the moonlight and shimmering.

Against his better judgment, Tom captured her mouth and pressed her flat. "If I hurt you, tell me to stop."

"I will never tell you to stop, Tom."

"Than I shall never hurt you, my love."

Slow and tender their bodies branded, locking in a passionate embrace. For over an hour they entwined, meshing their hips to a delicate rhythm.

Afterwards, Ellie laid tangled in sheets and Tom's limbs, his warm semen seeping down her thighs. "If you continue to ejaculate inside me what you told that dirty cartel will come true."

"So your brother would insist upon a shotgun wedding?" He jested.

"We dont do that down here no more. However, I do not plan to bear children out of wedlock." She giggled faintly, her voice fatigue.

He hugged her tighter. She could not see his face but felt his smile. " I would not need a gun pointed at my head to make you my bride, Ellie."

She was not sure if he was serious or not. One never knew about British men. Changing the subject, she yawned letting him know that she could no longer fight the sedative he gave her. Understanding, he pressed her head to his chest and stroked her hair to lull her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom's private helicopter flew Ellie home the next day where she spent a tearful, but joyous reunion with her family. A week later, her body recuperated, she lay spread eagle with Tom's face buried between her thighs.

"This is my pussy now…" Tom blew, his breath warming her intimate flesh. Ellie sprawled before him, her lips lushly parted, her petite mounds rising and falling to the rhythm of her aroused breathing. The moon now evolving, washing her flesh with beams.

She moaned her willing surrender, her seam glistening, clit erect and pulsating, pussy hole quivering with starvation. She no longer care that his men might be lurking about and watching. Any thought beyond Tom's mouth was now lost among the lascivious delusions conquering her sanity.

Feeding her hunger, Tom thrust in a hooked finger finding her rough spot, massaging it a circular motion while leeching his mouth on to her clit, cheek bones twitching as he worked his jaw muscles.

"Tom!" She sobbed, her voice reeking of lust. No longer able to bear the sexual torment, her body gushed, releasing the fluid of passion into Tom's eager mouth.

Tom licked her essences away, still manipulating her now evident rough spot.

For a minute, he allowed it to rest and drew to her face to kiss her.

Reaching for his thriving manhood, she offers, "Let me reciprocate."

"There will be time for that. Right now, I am not finished with you." He replied huskily, pulling her from the lounge chair leading her into the pool house.

She followed, mind whirling; what naughty scheme was he conjuring now? He was compelling, intoxicating. He had bewitched her, enchanting her body to fall prey to his touch. She never thought they would end up this way. It had all started this morning with "Why did you save me?". She had only meant her visit to be a short one, but his eyes, the tone of his voice glazing his reply had made her change her mind. "You know. You do not have to ask. What you feel is true." And that was all her heart needed to hear.

Within minutes she had found herself beneath him, naked, her body clinging to his, their lips locked in mutual desperation.

Afterwards, they had talked; really talked. She probably knew too much, but she did not fear the knowledge in the least. He would never hurt her. He held her complete trust in the palm of his hand.

They had spent the afternoon riding horses, and eating chili dogs, something Tom swore he had never tried, but very much liked. By nightfall, he had convinced her to shed her clothes and swim with him under the stars. The recklessness taunt was too enticing to resist.

"Do you trust me?" He asked closing the door.

"You know I do." And she did, utterly, hopelessly.

He captured her, kissing her once more before spreading a throw on the floor. Ellie glanced at the sofa, squinting her eyebrows.

Pulling her to the floor, he continued. "Remember this trust. You will need it."

She kissed him, her voice confused. "Ok." He was acting mysterious and the role excited her. He was like no one she had ever met.

He pressed her flat to her stomach, pulled her wet locks to one side, and mounted her from behind the way a stallion would a mare. "Trust..." He blew sensually against her neck, penetrating her still drenched tunnel with one gentle stride.

"You are mine now, Ellie….You know that, don't you?" He purred, finding her little rough spot still aroused.

"Yes…" She whimpered, an odd brewing sensation swelling within her abdomen. Although she knew men talked like this during sex, Tom's sentiments held more than a tease. He was just as possessive as her brother, if not more.

Fucking her slow, he sucked and chewed her vulnerable neck, breaking only to whisper passionate delights into her ear, being sure to tantalize her flesh with his warm breath.

Ellie closed her eyes. The feeling building inside her wasn't normal. It was not like from the other times he had made her climax. It was good, but too overwhelming. "Tom..." her voice siring anxiety.

"Shh"

A few more minutes of slow deliberate thrusts, and again, "Tom." Her voice whimpering.

He shushed her again and added "Trust."

Several agonizing minutes and she began to writhe, her brain reeling. "Tom, I want you to stop."

"No you don't. Just follow your instincts. Do not hold back." He said in a coaxing tone, vitalizing her trigger spot.

When her writhing evolved, he used his arms to pin her arms to her sides, entrapping her against his assault, dominating her. "I told you that you were mine to do with as I please." He now hissed in a threatening manner. He had meant to intimate her, conquer her, and it was working. She felt completely helpless, but she did not mind. If she was to submit to any man, it would be to Tom.

Finally, she began to moan and tremble, but not from trying to break free. Tom quickly slipped one hand underneath her to rub her clit. Within seconds, she bucked against him, her entire body convulsing, crying out without any control.

"That is it! Come on, sweets!" Tom growled, riding her orgasm, now thrusting a bit faster, but not too swift or deep, just enough to stimulate her G-spot. He intensified the pressure on her clit, feeling it pulsate against his rapid ravishment.

As if her body understood his encouragement, she suddenly froze, her cries catching in her throat, eyes rolling in the back of her head. Ass muscles clenching, pussy constricting, she erupted, squirting a flowing stream, drenching the throw.

Body limp, Tom rolled her over, sinking to ladle her feminine nectar. Starting at her thighs he worked his way up, burying his face into her still quivering cunt.

She could hear him slurping her loudly, lewdly, his mouth rampant as if quenching a near death thirst. She closed her eyes trying to control her breathing, still twitching from the blended orgasm. Finally she mustered the strength and courage to wrap her fingers into his hair and draw him to her face.

He came to her with a smile, kissing her forehead. His eyes twinkling as if he had just told a naughty joke.

"I did not know women could..um..you know, like that…"

Chuckling, he eased her doubts. "They can if a man knows what he is doing. The first time from your Gräfenberg spot can be overwhelming and that is why I stressed you to trust me."

"I have never felt anything as exhilarating in my life! I want to do that for you. I want to make you feel like I just felt."

Stroking her chin, he assured her, "You do every time I stick my dick in you."

She smacked him playfully, "Gosh, you are so vulgar."

"You like it." Laughing mockingly, Tom tackled her until she squealed like a delightful child.

Their play now diminished, he tugged her to her feet and tossed her into the shower where he joined her. "I have to wash my dirty girl before I take her to my bed." He joked, lathering her breasts with soap, fighting the urge to fuck her up against the shower wall. She was still new to sex and he did not want to overwhelm her body. He needed her vigor for later plans.

Robed, the couple made their way upstairs. One of Tom's men was standing in front of his bedroom door, eyes cast to the floor.

"Is everything ready?"

The man nodded and moved to the side, opening the door for them.

Ellie entered, stopped, and glanced around. The entire room was filled with mirrors and flaming candles. A trail of rose petals leading a path to the bed.

"So you do not get lost." Tom joked, pouring Ellie a glass of champagne.

Accepting the glass, she beamed, "You are amazing. You really are, but why the mirrors?"

"I want to watch you fuck me. I want you to see yourself fuck and be fucked."

A sensation churned in the pit of her womb by the primitive, erotic tone of his voice. He was insatiable. Immediately, she felt her nipples stiffen. She dropped the robe for him to see.

Clasping a breast, he reciprocated, his cock erect and thriving.

"We are like animals." She jested before engulfing the champagne.

Lowering his mouth to her nipple, he corrected her. "No, we are lovers. This is love, Ellie, not lust."

Ellie sank to her knees, stroking his swollen love, erect and proud, every vein bulging, the tip wet and slimy. She moaned with anticipation.

"Say it, baby. I want to hear you say it."

The champagne making her brave and without a hint of bashfulness, she obeyed, "I want to suck your dick", rubbing her face into his groin, inhaling deep on purpose to get her fill of his scent.

"Feel yourself and tell me what you find."

Their lust-filled gazes locking, she thrust her finger inside herself, and purred back, "My pussy is wet, searing."

The vulgarity escaping her innocent mouth inflamed his ravenous sexual hunger. "Taste yourself."

Now she smiled a dazzling smile. The man was sinfully salacious and she adored it. Licking her finger like an ice cream, she moaned her delight.

"Swallow my cum, baby. Open that pretty little mouth and drink me."

Tom pressed his cock against her mouth, rubbing back and forth, saturating her lips with seeping pre-cum. His shaft was warm, hard, the texture like velvet. She could feel every thick ridge, his veins pulsating with lust. He scent masculine, his flavor musty and salty.

Latching on, sucking, licking, mesmerizing him with her mouth, worshiping his god-like dick.

"Thrust faster, Ellie." Desire lacing his tone.

She obeyed, arching her ass knowing he had a full view from the mirror behind.

Tom moaned his satisfaction. "Thats it. You are a natural, baby."

Following her instincts, she produced saliva, using it to keep him slippery, making sure to replicate the slurpy sounds he had with her. She moaned as if she could not get enough. It was not an act. She really couldn't. She never imagined dick could taste so delicious.

His eyes glazed, heavy-lidded, sex drowsy. He praised her, twisting a fistful of hair between his fingers. "Nothing makes me harder than seeing my cock in your mouth."

He could feel her warm breath tantalizing his hairless flesh. His testicles slapping her chin and neck. He could hear her moaning deep in the back of her throat, smothered by his thrusting cock, embedding against the tip of his dick, intensifying his stimulation. Tightening the grip on her hair, he threw his head back, groaning guttural sobs of feral lust. Throbbing a fountain of ecstasy, he shot like a pistol in the back of her throat. The bullet searing and creamy. Drinking all that she could, her mouth overfilled, she withdrew and he sprayed the rest of his hot jizz on her tits.

Lips dripping with cum, cheeks flushed, he jerked her from the carpet and flung her to the bed. "You are going to fuck me now." He demanded, laying flat beside her.

She straddled him, rubbing her ass against him to stimulate his flagging shaft. It did not take long before she felt him swelling.

He ran his insistent hands up her abdomen, encircling her taut breast, his eyes feasting on her velvety flesh. "God, you are immaculate. Perfect in every way."

Pressing her hands to his chest, she keeled to capture his lips, piercing herself on him as she kissed him.

"Fuck me." He pleaded, glancing into the mirror behind her to watch her ass jiggle as she swirled her hips in circles, playing him.

After a few minutes of teasing torture, she bounced up and down on his cock, taking him to the hilt.

Breaking his gaze upon her pussy swallowing his cock, he traveled upward relishing the sight of her bouncing tits.

Ellie could see herself in action on him, his body large and masculine compared to hers. Seeing herself consuming him, their flesh branding as one was engulfing, intoxicating. Together they were beautiful. It was as if God had created them specially for one another.

The room silent except for pounding hearts, slick slapping skin, desperate moans, and sloshing juices. Succumbing to euphoria, Ellie sank to his chest, rocking her hips, grinding. Not wanting to interrupt her rapture, Tom stopped thrusting back and arched his hips.

"Tom!" She screeched clawing at his chest.

Tom seized a nipple, twisting hard. "Fuck me, come on."

As if on cue, Tom slammed upward, deep and hard, impaling her cervix meeting her gushing jubilation with penetrating thrusts. He smiled listening to her whimper like a bitch in heat, her body convulsing.

Making sure she was spunt, he flipped her over, tossed her legs over his shoulders, and plow into her without restraint. She cried out on impalement, clenching her inner muscles to the rhythm of his thrusts. He called her name as he fucked her deep and hard, balls sweating, dripping and slapping her jiggling ass.

With her molten core dripping and sweltering, his ears a hum, focus blinding, his body began to erupt in tremors. He dropped her legs, bearing down, mushing her breasts into his virile body, panting, pounding her into the mattress. Digging his fingers into her hips flesh, he rendered one final almost brutal thrust, extravasating, filling her womb with his creamy seed.

Appeased, he collapsed by her side, drawing her head to recline against his perspired drenched chest. Breathing heavy, Ellie draped her leg over his, their entangled fluids seeping from her on to him. Too exhausted to wash, they slept in each other's embrace, lulled by their contentment.


	7. Chapter 7

Yawning lethargically, Ellie rubbed petite fingers into her sleep-heavy eyes. She slung her feet over the edge of the bed and cracked her big toe before standing. Weary from being tossed, folded, and ridden to the point of exhaustion, she clutched the nightstand for support. Dark circles hung below her lids, her youthful faced lined with fatigue.

Tom snickered, pouring her a cup of energizing brew. She stretched her aching back muscles and accepted the coffee, sighing after the first sip.

"You are killing me."

"You will grow accustomed to my touch." He said flatly.

"Will I?" She snapped back in a southern sassy tone.

Tom collected the coffee from her hands and lifted her to sit on the dresser. He spread her legs apart and said "You have no choice not to."

He sank.

Giggling, Ellie wrapped her fingers into his hair and arched her hips to serve Tom his breakfast.

While Tom showered, Ellie hummed softly over the countertop stove. She was utterly happy with him as long as she neglected to think of his lifestyle. She knew better than to keep on with Tom. This was a game to him. She was a virtuous home-bred kind of gal and he a notorious crime lord. He would tire of her soon enough, and then the game would be over and she would lose...but for now, it was fun playing.

Sniffing the air Tom recognized peppers, onions, and maybe even eggs. He opened the kitchen door surprised to find Ellie wearing an apron raking food in a plate. He drew behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face to the back of her neck. "What is this?"

"Sopaipillas with warm honey and Huevos Rancheros."

"You cooked for me?"

She turned to face him, squinting her brows as if bewildered. "Yes..Hasnt any of your other women ever made you breakfast?"

"Um, no...I do not think they even knew how. I have always had cooks."

"A cook doesn't put the love she feels for you in her cooking."

"It looks good." He accepted a bite from a fork she placed to his lips. "Mmm, is that love I taste?"

"Maybe…" She pecked his cheek.

He took the plate from her hands and placed it on the counter. She faced his serious expression. Dread flourished in her heart. He was about to break it. The game was coming to an end.

He said, "You are the type of woman a man marries."

Casting her eyes down, she faintly asked. "But you are not the type of man who marries. Are you?"

He captured her chin, tilting her face to his. "I wasnt until I met you."

The morning flew by too quickly for the lovers. Ellie and Tom both had business to attend to. After a long kiss goodbye, they agreed to meet for dinner at eight, but by 6, Tom glanced up from his desk and into John Ross' infuriating reflection.

"Have you come to threaten me, John Ross? Are you really that brave?"

"You would be surprised at the surge of courage that flows through my veins sparked when it comes to my baby sister. Now you saved Ellie's life and I am grateful, but that is the extent of my gratitude. My sister's heart is not part of the reward."

"She is in love with me."

"Of course she is. You were her first. You two have a bond based on sex and that is all you have! You have nothing in common. She comes from a completely different world than you. She rides the range all day. She works hard, gets dirty, sweaty. The only blood on her hands is the blood she sires when birthing calves. Have you even thought about what life would be like with her? She would tend the ranch all day, cook you fried chicken for dinner, and at night, spend a quiet evening at home watching Duck Dynasty under a flannel throw."

"Do you really think that I am just fucking Ellie? Do you think I have not thought of a future with her?"

"Even a man vacant of a heart would fall in love with my baby sister. She is young, naive, untouched by experience, but you and I are not. We both know first hand the cruel reality of the world surrounding Ellie. Are you really willing to tear that shield down?"

"She is stronger than you give her credit for."

"Come on, you know Ellie is not for you. She is pure, innocent, your way of life would ruin her. She would not be able to endure it long. She would wither away before your eyes. Could you really sit there and watch her demise knowing you are the fault of it?"

"You are right. You Texans are a different breed; a dying breed."

"Because people like you are choking us out and I am asking you to spare my sister." John Ross snapped back, his tone saddened.

Closing his eyes, Tom grew silent, his face reflecting inner turmoil. Finally he opened his eyes and said, "If you think I do not care for her, you are mistaken. And it is for this love that I will relinquish her, but know that I do so with a bleeding heart."

John Ross' face gave away to relief. He nodded reassuringly. "Thank you. You are doing the right thing for her. I appreciate that."

NOTES - Only one more chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Tom stared out the window at the moon. She was fat tonight giving birth to the light glistening on the sea below his window. He used to not notice such simple things, but that changed after his time with Ellie.

It had been a year since he ended relations with her. He still suffered the pain of that night like an infected wound. She did not cry or beg him to stay. She had accepted his decision to leave Dallas with grace and bid him the best in life.

A knock on his bedroom door drew him from his painful thoughts.

"What is it Cinnamon?" He asked opening the door to the lanky redhead wearing nothing but a pair of crotchless thongs.

"Saffron" She purred running her hands up his chest and pressing her enormous bare breast into him. "My name is Saffron, not Cinnamon."

"Whatever." Tom pried her hands off of him and took a step back. "Go back downstairs with the others." He ordered, glancing pass her head to where the music was blaring from.

"Tom, how come you never fuck us anymore? What have we done wrong?" She whimpered reflecting a pretend, over embellished pout.

Tom shut the door in her face and sank down in front of the TV. He flicked through the channels until he landed on Duck Dynasty. Jase Robertson was in the midst of telling a southern joke. Tom smiled wondering if Ellie was watching too. It was a way of being with her.

Ellie wiped the sweat from her forehead before lifting another bale of hay and tossing it from the back of the trunk into the barn. It had been a year since Tom said his goodbyes and left Dallas, and still every night she prayed to be with him. John Ross had tried to convince her that she had just been a summer fling to Tom, but she knew better. He had cared for. She had felt his love. He abandoned her because he did not want to hurt her.

She had been listening to Jewel's version of Sweet Home Alabama when someone turned it off. She glanced up.

"I guess I will have to get used to this country shit."

"Tom? What are you doing here?" Her heart sped, mind whirling, she was not sure what else to say. He stood before dressed in jeans and boots; something she had never seen him wear.

"I signed the papers on the spread next door and I need someone to teach me how to work it. Would you be interested?" His serious reflection melted into a heartwarming grin. He held out his arms beckoning her to come to him.

Ellie did waste any time. Squealing with delight, she sprinted into him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He cupped her rear with his strong hands, kissing her as if his life depended on it.

Their desperation quenched, she reared her head and captured his hand. "You will have to get these soft hands dirty."

"I would do anything for you, Ellie." Tom said spinning a giggling Ellie.

Christopher and John Ross looked on from afar, their arms crossed, faces amused.

"Looks like we are going to have to adapt to Tom being apart of the family." Christopher announced, slapping his cousin on the back playfully.

"Daddy would die if he saw her now."

"Why? Because her beau is a crime lord?"

"No, because he isn't a Texan." John Ross grinned.

The cousins burst into laughter.

Tom and Ellie lived happily ever after...The End :)

Notes:

Thanks to everyone who took the time to comment. I know this was an odd combination, but I hope you liked it.


End file.
